Halloween Performance: A Gorey Demise
by Mommy'sLittlePyro
Summary: Harry is bored and wants to do something to Umbridge. He wants to celebrate Halloween without anyone's life being in danger. He gets an idea from a muggle song and goes to the twins for help. Warning: gore and blood an yeah one-shot songfic


**A/N: Ok I know I haven't finished the other story yet and I probably wont for a wile but I had this idea and I had to get it down before I forgot like this other idea. This takes place in fifth year near Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. I also don't own A Gorey Demise.**

**Warning: Hogwarts people will replace most characters in the song and some gore.**

Harry was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind. He suddenly sat up and grinned a very mischievous and evil grin that earned him some wary and nervous looks from his roommates. He ignored them and ran out of the room to go find the Weasley Twins.

He found the twins in the Room of Requirement experimenting with potions again. They looked up when he entered. They put a spell on the potion to hold off on its reaction just in case, and then turned to him.

"Hey Fred, George." Harry greeted them. They walked up to him and threw one of their arms across his shoulders so that one of them was on either side of Harry.

"Hey Harry." They said.

"What do…"

"…you need?"

"Well, I was bored and just laying on my bed when an idea came to me." He said. They looked interested and Harry continued. "Since Halloween is a few days away I was thinking of doing a surprise performance to celebrate. I had heard this muggle song called A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature. Since Hermione had found a way to have muggle stuff work in Hogwarts I brought my MP3 Player to show you the song."

He gave them the ear buds and showed them how to put them in. When they finally got it, Harry played the song and watched their reactions to it. By the end of the song they were grinning just as deviously as Harry had when he thought of his idea for the upcoming Halloween Feast. Harry joined them in grinning deviously. If anyone had saw them wearing those grins, they would be hightailing it out of there for cover with their tails between their legs.

They thought up a plan and who to get to play the people. They figured that they should change the names up a bit and add in Hogwarts very own names of students.

Harry thought of who could be the band playing the instruments. He figured that instead of him being one of the characters he would be in the band playing the guitar. He formulated a plan to get all the other people needed for this performance.

It took time but they managed to convince the people to help them out. Some immediately jumped on board while others took some time. They got Hermione to do the spell work necessary and told Dumbledore of their idea so they wouldn't get into trouble. They even gave him a part in the song. They warned the Heads of Houses and completely ignored Umbitch- I mean Umbridge and leaving her in the dark about the whole thing.

They had everyone practice until they got it right on the first try, and even got Flitwick to help a bit. They hired Collin to take pictures and Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and Daphne to restrain Umbridge- which they agreed to immediately. Soon it was Halloween and, though the Slytherins involved wouldn't say so aloud, they were all excited for this.

The students and teachers piled into the Great Hall like normal and sat at their tables to begin the Feast. Those in the know smirked in their heads at the chattering students and professors. They hoped this would scare Umbridge and all the students- but mostly Umbridge.

Dumbledore stood up with a twinkle in his eye, though no one noticed it was mischievous and not his normal twinkle. He clinked a spoon against a wine glass that seemed to have appeared out of thin air (it being Hogwarts and him a wizard it most likely did appear out of thin air). He cleared his throat and spoke "**Alright, alright, everybody sit down, quiet down. I've brought you all here to recite the annual obituaries." **Staff and student alike looked at him as if he were insane. They knew he was eccentric but this is a bit to far. **"Like every year, we'll start with A and we'll end with Z." **he said. "**Alright, is the band ready?"**

"**Ready!" **Professor Flitwick's now croaky voice came. Everyone looked and saw him standing next to the Staff Table with a small stage behind him with no light shining on it, but they could see shoes and stands at the front where light does shine.

"**Alright, hit it Boiles." **Dumbledore continued. People looked around, wondering whom Boiles was.

"**And a one and a two…"** It was Professor Flitwick! But wha…? Fast-paced music that seemed happy yet creepy at the same time started. Everything went dark all of a sudden making a few people shriek in fright. A light showed on the band and people were shocked to see Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott on the stage playing a guitar, bass, and drums respectively. They also noticed Harry had a microphone in front of him and some people gasped when he started singing.

"**A is for Alicia who drowned in a pool." **A spotlight shined on Alicia from Gryffindor who jumped up and went to the front where everyone could see her. She was dripping water and was slightly decaying and soggy.

"**B is for Blaise who was eaten by ghouls."** Another spotlight on Blaise from Slytherin who went to the front with Alicia where everyone got a good look at him. He was bloody and looked like something took bites out of his body as there were parts missing from his side and an arm was missing.

"**C is for Cho with disease in the brain."** The Ravenclaw followed the others and everyone looked at her. She was bleeding from her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth and a large bump on her head that was also bleeding slightly.

"**D is for Dennis derailed by a train." **The fourth year Gryffindor walked to the front too. He looked as if something thin had run him over and was splattered with blood and gore. Part of his head was flattened as well as his stomach.

"**E is for Ernie who was buried alive." **The Hufflepuff looked pale and very dirty. His fingers were bloody and scraped up.

"**F is for Fred who was stabbed through the eye. G is for George who died in the womb." **Fred Weasley stood up, his eye bleeding profusely with a spear sticking through it. He was carrying was looked like an unborn baby that even as young as it was looked a lot like Fred, as though it could be his twin.

"**H is for Hannah who was sealed in a tomb."** Hannah walked to the front looking deathly pale as though she hadn't seen the sun in years. Her hands were bloody and shredded as though she spent all those years scratching at rough stone. Her eyes had dark rings around them too.

The 'victims' all started to sing along with Harry and the band, even the stillborn baby George. "**One by one we bite the dust, kick the bucket and begin to rust. Give up the ghost when your numbers up. We all fall down. Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, we wither away in our resting place. Eternity in a wooden case. We all fall down."**

"**I is for Isaac who lost his front brakes." **It was Harry only again. Isaac, a seventh year Gryffindor, stood up and joined the others. He was bloody with every piece of skin scraped or shredded. He had glass poking out from his arms, chest, and head.

"**J is for Justin who was bitten by snakes." **Justin had a large snake wrapped around him and a bunch of bite marks all over his body and some chunks of flesh missing.

"**K is for Katie who was shot in the head." **Katie had a huge hole on the middle of her forehead and the back of her head looked as though something exploded from it. They could see bits of brain!

"**L is for Luna who bled and bled." **Luna Lovegood trailed glossy blood from her seat to the front. People screamed when they saw cuts that looked self inflicted all over her arms and a large slit on her throat.

"**M's for Mandy who was burnt to a crisp." **A charcoaled girl who everyone guessed was Mandy stood up and seemed to actually be trailing ashes.

"**N is for Neville who was pummeled by fists." **Neville was bruised, broken, and bloody all over his body. There were some indents like a hole was actually almost punched through him.

"**O is for Olive who lived life to fast." **Olive Hornby stumbled and dragged her feet to the front. She was an old woman who looked close to her end days.

"**P is for Padma who swallowed some glass." **Padma had glass sticking out of her throat, stomach, and mouth area. She was bleeding a lot and some blood dribbled out of her mouth.

The victims started singing alone, the band, including Harry, just playing the song. "**La la la la la la la, la, la. La la la la la la la, la, la. La la la la la la la, la, la. La la la la la la, la, la." **The band joined in now. "**One by one we bite the dust, kick the bucket and begin to rust. Give up the ghost when your numbers up. We all fall down. Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, we wither away in our resting place. Eternity in a wooden case. We all fall down."**

"**Q is for Quentin who took the wrong trail." **Quentin, an adventurous Hufflepuff, had dirt and dried up blood on him along with sticks and leaves in his hair. There were parts of him missing and he was mauled and had bugs on him.

"**R is for Ron who rotted in jail." **Ron was dressed in an orange jumpsuit that was seen in muggle jails. He was rotting with maggots climbing all over him and bits of skin falling off. He was glaring at any one who looked at him wrong.

"**S is for Seamus who was shot with a bow." **Seamus had arrows sticking out all over his body. There was one in his head and another in his stomach. There were many sticking out of his back and each wound was bleeding.

"**T is for Terry who froze in the snow."** Terry was blue, stiff, and shivering. He had snow still on him and frost covering his whole body. His eyes were frozen shut and people wondered how he made it to the front with out crashing.

"**U is for Uric who was trampled by hooves." **Uric had hoof imprints all over him but the most noticeable was the hoof print on his head that seemed to have squished his head and squeezed out his brains.

"**V is for Vincent who fell off a roof." **Vincent Crabbe's neck was broken as well as his arms and he seemed a bit flat. There was blood all over him and his body was scraped.

"**W's for Will who was hit by a car."** Will had tire tracks on him and where the tire tracks were, his body had been flattened like road-kill. He had glass on him and in him and people wondered if it was Isaac's car that hit him.

"**X is for Xavior who was stuck in the tar."** Xavior was dripping tar and the skin that could be seen had third degree burns. The tar was smoking and he looked close to catching on fir if it came anywhere near him.

"**Y is for Yessie who fell from a plane." **Yessie looked mangled beyond recognition but her bright red hair was a giveaway…and the song. Her body had bones sticking out randomly and her skin was hanging off her bones in some places.

"**Z is for Zack who simply went… INSANE!" **Zacharias was in a straight jacket and had an insane glint in his eyes. He was rocking back and forth where he was standing and was giggling madly.

Harry started laughing manically as soon as he finished saying 'insane' and Zacharias joined him. The others in the band and the victims just grinned maliciously, insanely, or evilly at the rest of Hogwarts. They turned and increased the maliciousness in their eyes and grins as they all stared at Umbridge. The students were looking at them with fear plain on their faces. Then everything stopped and went dark.

When the lights came back on the people in the know of the performance were eating normally and the victims were even back to normal. They were acting like nothing happened. The students stared at them along with the teachers until they heard some muffled yells. They looked at the Staff Table to see Umbridge gagged and tied which answered some people's unasked questions as to why she hadn't stopped the students as the High Inquisitor.

The more observant people saw Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and Daphne smirking smugly and looking quite pleased with themselves as they looked at Umbridge. Umbridge was pale and had fear and anger in her eyes but mostly fear as she looked at the students involved.

Later on in the year when people had mostly forgotten about the performance, they read the Daily Prophet and saw the front page was about the Halloween Performance in Hogwarts with the picture as the victims and band at the end with them grinning and Harry and Zacharias laughing. The students names were put beneath the picture and all of the students got a photo album with the victims with their deaths on the cover and the band their instruments.


End file.
